icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
New Brunswick Reds
Overview "Varsity Reds" is the name of the sports teams of the University of New Brunswick located in Fredericton, New Brunswick. A separate campus is located in St. John, New Brunswick (UNBSJ). The hockey team was known as the "Red'n Black" until 1956 and then as the "Red Devils" from 1956 to 1991. They are sometimes now unofficially called the "Squirrels". They are members of the Atlantic University Sport (AUS) conference and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). UNB was a founding member of the Maritime Intercollegiate Hockey Association (MIHL) created on December 28th, 1905 along with Mt. Allison, Dalhousie and St. Francis Xavier. UNB would win the first MIHL game vs Mt. A, by a score of 3-2. The MIHL would merge into the Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA) hockey league in 1919-20. The conference changed names again in 1968-69 to the Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA) with the addition of Memorial University (St. John'sm NL). In 1973-74 the name changed to Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA) when they AIAA merged with the women's AWIAA, and finally in 1998-99 to the present AUS. The UNBSJ Red Barons formerly played Junior A and B hockey. Their teams are now called the UNBSJ Seawolves and they are in the Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association ("ACAA"), which has not operated a hockey league since 1987. They never were in the ACAA hockey league, nor the AUS in any of its prior incarnations. External links: :Official Site :Fan Site :Fan Site for Stats, Alumni & History Senior Seasons From Wikipedia: While the details were not recorded, inter-class and inter-club hockey games at the University of New Brunswick were played as early as 1880. The first recorded competitive UNB hockey game was Feb. 5, 1897 against the local detachment of the Royal Regiment of Canadian Infantry (now the 2nd Battalion, Royal Canadian Regiment). The game was played in downtown Fredericton at the George Street outdoor rink and UNB lost 3-2. In January 1902, the “Red and Black” defeated a team of local bank employees 2-1 in their inaugural season in the Fredericton City League. In the early era, “home ice” was a flooded field borrowed from the local garrison and the players cleared the ice. The team captain doubled as coach and the seven-man starting line-up was the entire team. UNB was a founding member of the Maritime Intercollegiate Hockey League and their first varsity game saw UNB defeat Mount Allison University 3-2 in January 1906. After a dispute in 1908, UNB, along with Mount Allison University, the University of King's College, and Acadia University, created their own collegiate league, the New Brunswick-Nova Scotia League, in parallel with the MIHL (also referred to as the Maritime Interuniversity Inter-scholastic Hockey League). UNB played in both leagues and was the first team to win the NB-NS league title five times, and thus retained ownership of the Sumner Trophy. SOURCE: :UNB Wikipedia Page There are currently no Wikia links to the seasons of the Fredericton City League, the New Brunswick-Nova Scotia League, nor to the Sumner Trophy. 'Season-by-Season Records Table' 'MIAA 1919-20 to 1940-41' NOTES: *''MIAA divided into East and West sections in most seasons.'' *''UNB did not compete from 1941-42 through 1944-45.'' 'MIAA 1945-46 to 1967-68' NOTES: *''There were some 4 point games from 1962-63 to 1964-65.'' *''The two divisions were called Nova Scotia (NS) and New Brunswick (NB) in 1958-59 and 1959-60.'' *''A one division format started in 1962-63.'' 'AIAA/AUAA years with ties 1968-69 to 1996-97' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1973-74, North and South.'' *''Two divisions in 1979-80, East and West.'' *''Two divisions in 1980-81 to 1981-82 and 1985-86 to 1996-97, Kelly and MacAdam.'' 'AUAA/AUA years with ties and OT losses 1997-98 to 2005-06' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1997-98 to 1999-00, Kelly and MacAdam.'' *''One division format from 2000-01 onwards.'' *''From 1997-98 to 2001-02 overtime losses were also included in the loss column.'' 'AUA years without ties 2006-07 to present' University Cup Tournaments *1964 University Cup *1984 University Cup *1997 University Cup *1998 University Cup *2000 University Cup *2003 University Cup *2007 University Cup *2008 University Cup *2009 University Cup *2011 University Cup *2012 University Cup *2013 University Cup *2015 University Cup *2016 University Cup Championships *MIAA - 1925, 1934, 1960, 1962, 1964 *AUAA - 1984, 1997, 1998 *AUS - 2000, 2003, 2008, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2015 *University Cup - 1998, 2007, 2009, 2011, 2013, 2016 Photos Logos Reds who played in the NHL/AHL *John LeBlanc (NHL - Vancouver, Edmonton & Winnipeg) *Darryl Boyce (NHL - Toronto) *Greg Holst (NHL - New York Rangers) *Fred McLean (first New Brunswicker to play in the NHL - Quebev City & Hamilton) *Rob Hennigar *Hunter Tremblay *Kyle Bailey *Daine Todd Played for UNB after their pro career: *Sid Veysey (NHL - Vancouver) *Bill McDonagh (NHL - New York Rangers) *Matt Davis *Shayne Weibe *Chad Denny *Dan La Costa (NHL - Columbus) *Marc-Antoine Desnoyers *Josh Kidd *Jeff Lee *Pete Kelly (UNB's coach in the 50s and 60s, played with UNB in City League games only) AUS Team Sites Current Teams *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers *St. Francis Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies Formerly Participating Universities *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Seahawks *Mount Allison Mounties *St. Thomas Tommies Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College – now part of Dalhousie *St. Dunstan's University – now part of UPEI *St. Joseph's University *University of King's College Also see Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League *List of APC Seasons *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League *List of VSHL Seasons *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page National links: *U Sports (formerly CIS *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Maritimes Senior Hockey Category:Atlantic University Hockey